The Dust on the Field
by Moctheusername
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR decide to have a friendly game of baseball...
1. Chapter 1

** I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed with this story. It is my first. Feel free to constructively bash me in the comments, reviews, or whatever. It might help **_**hammer**_** out my little **_**screws**_** in the story. Get it? Constructively, hammer, screw? Oh gosh I'm as bad as Yang. Let's just get going.**

Like all great games, it began with a few nuts. Peanuts, that is. For one day while Nora was being, well, Nora, trying to catch peanuts in her mouth when throwing them into the air , Ruby was struck with inspiration.

" I know!" she suddenly shouted. She was in the dorms with the rest of her team and Team JNPR trying to think of something to do. It was a Friday afternoon and they were just lazing about. The training room was off-limits due to Team CRDL caught "practicing" on a few students, such as Velvet. They couldn't go to town due to airship maintenance. They certainly couldn't go to the kitchen due to certain events involing Ruby, Nora, and syrupy cookies. Naturally, then, they were eager to hear of any potentially fun idea.

"We should all play baseball!" Ruby finally said excitedly after a healthy dramatic pause. She then looked around for support for her idea while nodding like a maniac, up and down and up and down. Yang and Nora looked excited at the thought and was ready to play, Weiss appeared dismayed at this suggestion, Pyrrha and Ren were hesitant, and Jaune... well he was confused.

"What's baseball?" he asked. His only response was several smacks around the room as palms met faces. Ruby, though, grinned in a way he found kinda frightning. She dragged him aside into an empty classroom full of various baseball supplies and a chalboard with a baseball diamond on it.

Sitting him down on a nearby beanie chair that looked like a baseball glove, she began talking about baseball rules. At first he was fine, but then she went into technical information and beyond. He tried to bear it, politely ask to leave, and eventually just plain bolting out the door. Each time Ruby swung Cresent Rose in front of his escape, all the while rambling about baseball history, famous players, and the all-important baseball food groups.

Three hours later, the others were shocked at Jaune's appearance when he and Ruby returned. He had bags under his eyes, his whole body sagged, and had numerous cuts on his clothes due to " helpful demostrations". Ren raised one eyebrow in pity and began "So how did..."

"Just don't. Let's go already. Please." Jaune looked almost as a man begging for mercy at this last part. His eyes basically screamed it at Ren. That was enough to send a shiver down Ren's spine. It made him almost thankful to Nora for the way she was. Almost.

After much arguement against it, fights to continue, and yes, facepalms at Jaune at whatever came out of his mouth, they went to Ozpin for permission.

"Yes?" Ozpin asked, eyebrow raised, cane still held in one hand as he sipped "coffee" with the other. Teams RWBY and JNPR had stormed into his office, asking for something. Ruby was pretty much bouncing up and down in excitement, Yang and Nora weren't far behind, and the rest of their teams just looked brow-beatened into whatever this request was.

"We want to play baseball, sir!" was his answer, delievered with a salute by Ruby. Ozpin almost snorted at this, young perky Ruby acting all formal, standing still while holding an excellent salute. After a little thought he replied "Fine, but you must play Beacon-style baseball."

Ruby began bouncing in earnest at that. However, Ozpin saw Jaune beginning to open his mouth in question and Ruby already noticed that and started prepping for another three-hour "class" of hers for the rules of Beacon-style baseball, but Ozpin then waved her off. He wanted to spare Jaune the pain. Plus the therapy bills were getting expensive at this point. He didn't need another emotionally-scarred scarred for life student. "Simply put Jaune, Beacon-style means that one may use their weapons, Auras, and sembalances to play as well... within reason." Ozpin answered. Nobody was very certain, but Ren and Pyrrha thought he glanced at Yang for that last statement.

As the two teams left his office laughing and already trading boasts as to who will win (Team RWBY will triumph! No Team JNPR all the way, right Pyrrha? Yes Jaune... Do we get to break legs? NOOOOO!) Ozpin sat back in his chair, sipped his "coffee", and smirked. "This is going to be interesting..." he thought as he started filling out the red tape, blue tape, yellow tape, and health insurance policies required to let the game happen. He knew the perfect ump for the job...

**How was it? Bad, good, ehh, or any combination thereof? If it feels off, sorry, still working on it. I'm going to add another chapter for the actual game itself. Is there such a thing as a two-shot? Anyway, focusing problems aside, I hoped you liked. Comment, groan, review, smash something, walk away, go ahead I am fine with it. Except for maybe the smashing. Maybe.**

**Edit: I hope you guys like it better now. I fixed a few typos and added some more to it. Enjoy (or not, it is your opinion after all)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello again. I got around to writing the game, so enjoy (or not).**

**Oh, and to the two reviewers-**

**FlamingingGinger06- Thank you. Your review acually made me come and write this up sooner then I would have. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this. Also thanks for the info. Yang canon and Yang fandom are really different, no? I guess it is just the yin to the Yang.**

**The Guest- Haha agreed! The Boarbatusk hide tidbit is for you.**

"Er er ern eh er er ern eh er er ern eh er er ern eh er, Plaaayyyy Baaalllll!"

Professor Port's rang out the field as he slammed his umpire's mask shut. He crouched down behind the catcher, ready to judge the first pitch.

The afternoon was nice and sunny, the spectators had their Cracker-Jack, and the two teams were as ready as they would ever be. Team JNPR would be batting first, going in the order of Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren. Nora went first because a) she really wanted to go first and b) they wanted to start with a bang. Literally. Nora was going to use Magnhild to bat.

On the field Ruby was pitching first, Weiss had second base covered, Yang had claimed first,and Blake was in deep center other postions were, well, played by Team CRDL.

You see, while the teams were walking back to their dorms, Cardin had overheard them and pulled Jaune aside. The others bristled at that, but Jaune waved them off. He sensed that Cardin wasn't here to bully anyone.

"Well, Jauney-Boy, I hear that you and Team RWBY are going to play basball." When they first met Jauney-Boy was an insult, but over time it beacme a joke between the two. "Don't cha know that you need nine players to play the field?" Jaune instantly wore a haunted look at that statement and nodded gravely. Repressing a shiver at the sight, Cardin continued. "I so happen to be available with the rest of my team. Since we have nothing to do, we will take four of the positions off your hands. Don't worry, we will play for both teams and we won't bat to keep it 'fair'." Cardin seemed to wink at the last word.

Jaune agreed, albeit with some doubt. Cardin may have become nicer after the Forever Fall incident, but he was by no means a perfect angel. Shrugging it off, Jaune returned to his friends.

"What was that about, Jaune? Was he blackmailing you again?" Pyrrha was worried that Cardin had returned to his more basic nature. Jaune reassured such doubts. "Naw, he just was offering to fill up some field space for us. I accepted on our behalf."

"Aww man!" wailed Ruby. "How could I forget that we needed nine players? I'm supposed to be the expert here!" She started pouting overtime in shame.

Yang sighed and, rather than responding, chucked the emergency 'If-Ruby-forgot-her-baseball-expert-duty' cookie at Ruby's face. Ruby immediatly lightened up and started sucking on the cookie like a pacifer. "What about the last position though?" She mumbled between bites. Nobody knew, so they just went with the flow.

Ozpin solved that problem for them. When they showed up at the field near the Iniation Cliffs he told them he got an all-time catcher for them. "Just," he went "whatever you do don't let him bat."

When the Professor shouted "Play Ball!", Nora skipped up to the plate, swung Magnhild a few times, and got ready for the pitch, all the while grinning and singing her inspirational song "I'm Queen of the Castle I'm Queen of the Castle". Before Ruby could pitch, Ozpin stopped her for a moment.

"Nora" he called. "Due to the fact that normal baseballs would disintergrate at contact with even Crocea Mors (Hey!), our baseballs are made of Boarbatusk hide, making them practically indestructable. I know you love to smash things full throttle (yup!), however we only have the one, so don't knock it out of the park please?" "Ok Professor Ozpin! I wonder though if it will go to Forever Fall if I hit it out? Maybe it would hit a tree full of sap! Ohhhh it would burst like a geyser, and we would all have free sap, that would be awesome!" was the returning rant.

Shaking his head, Ozpin nodded at Ruby to go on. Ruby winded up the pitch-black baseball, channeled her semblance into it, and threw it at the speed of light (only slightly slower than herself) traight at the catcher, cloak and rose petals swishing all around.

"Strrrriiiiiiiikkkkkeee!" Port's voice rang out once more, and the crowd cheered. Nora just grinned some more and got back into stance, the pink hammer of destruction at the ready. The ball came again, and the call came again.

At this point Ren noticed something that only years of experience could have allowed him to see. Nora's grin went down half a millimeter. "Here she goes this time."

Ruby tossed it, already confident at the strikout. She turned to Yang. "Yang this won't ne as hard as you thou-" she began, only to be cut-off at the sound of Booom! Nora was grinning once more, and began skipping to first base.

The ball careened towards center like a metoerite striking the earth. Blake ran, firing Gambol Shroud to reach it in time. For Beacon-style baseball has a much bigger field than normal baseball. She finally got close enough and jumped into the air, flipping. Gambol Shroud went out mid-flip and wrapped around the ball. Blake landed and dragged the ball back to her, smirking.

"Andddddd she's outtttaaa here!" Port yelled. To himself he thought "I really love this job." He actually had good reason to. All the theatrics, while not good in the classroom, were well-used on the field.

Nora stopped mid-skipped and frowned. She saddly went back to her dugout, dragging Magnhild on the ground and making a new ditch in the field. Ren put his arms around her shoulders once she returned and consoled her. "Its okay Nora, it just means you get to go again sooner!" Nora sniffed and smiled. "You're right Ren! I get to wack stuff again sooner! Wooo!" She danced around at the thought. Ren sat back and smiled to himself. He remembered why he was friends with this girl.

Pyrraha went up next. After the bang that was Nora, she would be the precision to counteract it. Wielding a regular bat, she stepped up to the plate. Ruby paused, winded up, and threw. The ball came rushing in and Pyrrha swung at the right moment. With an audible _crack_ the ball went flying. Weiss tried to glyph-step to it, climbing higher up and up into the air, but the ball went even higher. "Darn it, I was so close!" She bemoaned. "No you weren't! It was closer to me than to you princess!" Yang shouted back. "Thanks for the pep talk. I feel sooooooo much better Yang." Yang shrugged. She tried. Meanwhile the ball had started coming down at left field, where Sky was.

Sky was idleing about, bored. He was just relaxing in the dorm when Cardin came in and ordered them to the field to play. Then he was of course assigned to outfield. The place where nothing ever happens. "It isn't like the ball is ever hit here" he thought. Suddenly he was shoken out of his thoughts by a distant cry of "Sky! Look out!". "What?" he shouted back. "I'm not even invol-" _Thunk!_ The ball crashed down next to Sky. Suprised, he just stared at it. Then he came to his senses and tried to toss it infield but was too slow to catch Pyrrha. She was already finished rounding the bases. She smirked as she returned to the dugout. Yup, definetly the precision needed.

Jaune walked up- or rather tried to. He tripped on the trench Nora had made earlier. The crowd groaned. Sheepishly he stood up, dusted himself off, and went to the batters plate. He wouldn't be using his sword,"Even though it totally annihilate the ball" (Whatever floats your boat Jaune. Quiet Cardin! Can't you see I'm monologuing?!) he however would be using his shield as the extra _ummmphh_ behind his swing. He stood infront of the catcher, shoke himself off one more time (there came a wolf-whistle from somewhere), and got ready to hit. "You can do it Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted. "Thanks! I wish I could believe that!"

Ruby smiled in pity at Jaune. "Sorry about this Jaune!" She yelled as she threw impossibly fast. Jaune didn't even try for that one. When the next one came he breathed deeply, believed, and swung. He almost cheered when he saw it go soaring, then almost cried when he saw Ruby fire Crescent Rose downward, rose-petaled upward, and catch the ball in the crook of her scythe. She landed and smiled. The ball rolled down the crook, on top of the shaft, and into her open palm. "I said I was sorry..." she called after him as he trudged back to his bench.

Ren went next. He breathed in and out, in and out. He would't be using anything but his Aura to bat with. He calmly made his way to plate, ignoring Professor Port and the catcher as he dusted off the plate, and assumed the classic "mime-in-a-box" postion facing the opposite side of the plate. The sight of Ren being a mime made Ruby giggle as she threw the ball. She didn't feel like laughing anymore when he smacked the ball extremly hard towards Yang.

Yang was enjoying herself. The sun was shining, she was eating sunflower seeds, and a ball was careening straight towards her. Wait whaaatt? She didn't panic. She didn't even seem to look as she lifted up one hand and fired off Ember Celica. The ball went up, then it came down back into her hand.

Ren was saddened at the sight of his hit being caught, though his expression didn't change. His expression did change when he saw Yang give him a coy smile. "Nice hitting slugger." Yang almost purred the words to him. Ren's expression grew slightly more grave. It only deepened when Yang grew her smile in response. Ren practically ran back to the dugout at that. He didn't need another over-energetic girl in his life.

"Annnnddddd that's the top o' the first folks! Let's see if Team Ruby can do any better!" Professor Port roared out. Ozpin, however, only smiled. "I knew this was going to be interesting..." he thought to himself as he watched Team Ruby run back to the dugout to get ready to bat.

**Ehhh? How did you like it? Sorry I meant to have the entire game this chapter but it grew a little long for my liking. I'm sorry. But hey, three-shot anyone? So if you enjoyed, great! If you didn't, sorry then. On that note, review, groan, walk away, like, hate, or whatever. I'm not picky. I hope you come back again. Have a nice time of day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again again. I hope you are enjoying this little tale so far. I like to take the time to say thanks to all those who have read this. So, thank you. On that note, to the reviews!**

**FlamingGinger06- Thank you again. Really, you helped pep me up to write this chapter. Yeah, Ren was smart to run. Perhaps though not smart enough. Who knows? I'm glad you enjoyed the pun. I don't want to overdo those, but it is a good **_**base**_** for me, it helped keep me on a **_**ball. **_**Okay, you can slap me now.**

**DV330- Thank you. I'm glad you find the story funny. In regards to more team sports, who know? It depends on if you guys (or gals, it takes all types) would like to see more of this and if I can think of anything. I'm bouncing around the idea of them playing Grifball...**

**Now, on with the show!**

Team RWBY, after a brief Cracker-Jack break, prepared to go up to bat. As leader of her team, Ruby went first, followed by Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Ruby grabbed her helmet, scrunched it onto her head, and ran out to plate with Cresent Rose bouncing over her shoulder as Team JNPR started warming-up in the field.

Pyrrha was pitching, Nora was currently prancing around second base, Jaune stumbled over to shortstop, and Ren, having to be pried away from hugging Nora tightly in the dugout in fear (not that Nora was complaining), decided to play third base. This time around they had Cardin play first, with the rest of his team in the outfield. The ever-present catcher and Professor Port crouched behind home plate, waiting for the game to start back up.

Pyrrha tossed a couple practice throws to the catcher before signaling to Port that she was ready to go. "Let's plaaaayyyyyy baaaalllllll!" He shouted out, summoning the crowds back to their seats.

Ruby was feeling a little nervous, but she sucked it up and stood in her batting stance. Pyrrha breathed in, pulled back, and exhaled as she threw the ball to the center of the plate. The crowd wanted a show, and Ruby was eager to supply. She stood stock-still as the ball almost passed her. Professor Port even started calling "Strrriiiikk-" when suddenly Woosh! The ball was flying away somewhere to the outfield. Needless to say, the crowd was in throngs at the hit and the outfielders spent almost half an hour searching for the ball. (Karma stinks, dosen't it you cowards! Nora shush! We still need them for later, then you can insult them. Weeee! Okay then!)

Later frame-by-frame video recordings showed what happened. Ruby had activated her semblance at the last possible second to hit the ball. Mid-swing she also fired a few times, causing the ball to almost rip a hole in the space-time continuum as it made contact with the scythe. At the time the only evidence as to what happened was a few discarded rose petals and some bullet casings.

After skipping around the plates several times more than was neccessary, Ruby went back to the dugout. Weiss was up next. Before she went to the plate she picked up a vial of powdered red Dust and rubbed the Dust into her hands.

"What's that?" Ruby asked while eating her 'Yah-I-got-a-home-run!' celebatory cookie. Weiss snorted, than said "This is red Dust. When properly applied it increases my hitting potential, strength, and control." "Neato! Can I have some?" "No offense Ruby, but if I gave this to you people in Mistral will think the ball is an incoming meteor. I don't even know what would happen if I gave this to Yang." (Still, it gives me interesting ideas... Oh dang it Weiss! Now I can't sleep at night because I'll be worried about what Yang will do with that stuff! Thanks a lot.)

Weiss finished rubbing the dust between her hands, grabbed her trademarked Schnee Inc. baseball bat (Only for two payments of 29.99 lien! Buy it now! It's so good, you almost Schneed it! Yang...), and rushed out to the plate. Swinging her hips a little to get into a stance (another wolf-whistle sounded out, only to instantly silenced a Weiss death-glare), Weiss got ready to hit. Pyrrha was decent friends with Weiss, so she knew that no matter what, Weiss was going to hit the next pitch. She shrugged, crouched, and threw a perfect pitch.

Not that mattered. Weiss would have hit the ball if it was heading towards the dugouts at moch speed. She swung, heard the _crack! _of the bat against the ball, and took off running. As she ran the vial of dust fell out of her 'secret' pocket and spilled onto the field, shedding grains everywhere.

The ball had swerved towards to Jaune, who wasn't exactly obeservant at times. When he noticed the ball coming, he yelped and cowered, prepared to be hit. Pyrrha sighed, and used her semblance of polarity to lift Jaune's shield up just a little. The ball pinged off Jaune's shield, who afterwards glanced up and was suprised to find himself without any sort of bruise at all. (I could help you out with that Jauney-Boy. Cardin didn't we discuss your bullying problems and work through them and why are you still interrupting my monologues?!)

The ball had flew towards Nora while Weiss was rounding second. Nora laughed and hit the ball with Magnhild, sending it straight towards Ren. Weiss saw the ball go past as she ran past and was angry at the thought of a Schnee getting out while Ruby had a perfect run! It was inconceivable! Just then she ran over the spilled Dust. The Dust activated, giving her an almost unmeasurable burst of speed. She went so fast that she practically bowled over Ren as she slide into third, just barely beating the ball.

"And shhhheeeee'ssssss saaaaffffffffffeeeee!" Port's voice rang out, sending the crowd into an uproar. Smiling, Weiss stood up and dusted herself off, then helped Ren up as he also stood up. "Nice slide, Weiss." Ren said. His compliment was almost wiped off the sound waves over Ruby going "Wooooooo! Go Weiss!" and Yang saying "That was a _Weiss_ slide, Schnee." Weiss was so happy, she even ignored that last comment by Yang.

Blake strided up to the plate, bringing Gambol Shroud along with her for the extra reach. Before signaling she was ready to hit, she looked to the crowd cheering her name. A grin emerged on her face as she saw a certain monkey-tailed Faunus cheering and waving a "Go Blake!" flag with his tail. She turned around and prepared to hit.

Pyrrha was growing nervous. Already team RWBY was doing better then her team was. Her worry deepened as she saw Blake ignore two perfectly-thrown pitches, waiting for a spectacular third-throw home run. She saw Blake smirk. She threw the ball and watched as Blake-

wack herself in the face with Gambol Shroud?! The crowd burst into laughter, along with Port, Ozpin, and all the three teams on the field. Only Pyrrha was mortified. "I'm sorry!" she yelled to Blake as she stormed off. Pyrrha was among the few to notice the black aura that surrounded Gambol Shroud as Blake swung. It seems that in her nervousness she accidentaly activated her semblance again and caused the blade to swing around faster than expected. The sight was so funny that Professor Port had to take a moment regain control of himself before yelling out "She is outttaa heeerrree!" to the still-guffawing crowd.

Yang patted Blake's shoulder as Blake went back to the dugout as Yang went to the plate, a blue helmet thrusted upon her blond locks. "It's okay Blake. I will avenge you!" Yang cried, striking a dramatic pose. Blake had to stifle a giggle as she returned back to the rest of her team.

When Yang stepped up to the plate everybody stepped back twenty feet- except Ruby, who stepped back thirty. Yang fake-yawned, stretched (all the males, including Port, Ozpin, and Ren, oogled her but pretended not to) and clicked out Ember Celica, grinning and at the ready. Pyrrha practically shivered in fear as she threw a poor strike and then a ball, the first ball of the game. Yang yawned for real after the ball went by. "Come on Miss Sparta." she said "Show me the precision you are known for. Or are you chicken?" Smiling, Yang bent her elbows and started bawking, causing the crowd to laugh once more. Pyrrha grew extremely angry at that insult. "Nobody teases me!" she thought-yelled to herself. "Not my family, not Cardin, not even Yang! Nobody!" (Except maybe Jaune... Shut it inner shcool-girl! Not the time!)

Pyrrha whipped the ball back, and released it full throttle at Yang's head. Yang eyes widened before dodging the ball. "Woah!" she squealed. "That was a cl-" She froze immediately, eyes focused on the one miniscule hair drifting to the ground. Her fists clenched, her eyes began redding, and steam began rising off her hair. Upon seeing the signs, Ruby and Blake fled for a bit, Ruby because she was Yang's sister, and Blake because she saw Yang angry during the Emerald Forest.

"Do you think" Blake said between sessions of panting while running through Forever Fall Forest "that we could have saved the others?" "Noooo!" went Ruby, not panting at all "It's too late for them! Everybody for themself! Which reminds me..." Ruby warped off, leaving behind some rose petals. Blake would have called after her, except she knew it would be pointless. "I hope I escaped in time..." she thought to herself as she ran, ears scanning for signs of chaos.

Back at the field, Yang steamed. Not saying a word, she silently assumed the batting stance. "Umm Yang... should I...?" Pyrrha began, all anger gone. "Just throw the ball." Yang muttered through gritted teeth. Mentally pleading for help from someone, _anyone_, Pyrrha threw the ball. Yang cocked her fist back, and slammed the ball with enough fiery force to rip a Deathstalker in half. It went towards right field where Russel was positioned.

Russel watched as Yang started steaming. When he saw her slam the ball with the might of a dragon, he begged anything he could that the ball would go to center field, left field, any field. Possibly even one on the moon. Just any one but his. Karma must really have hated him, for the ball came staright toward him. He yelped, quivered, and cowered down, hoping it would hit him, otherwise he would spend the next few decades breathing through a tube. He felt a fiery ball go past without striking him. "Wooo. That was close." he thought as stood up. However Dove ran over and said "Russel, your mohawk!" "What about it?" he asked as reached towards it. He froze as he felt the sides of it, but not the center. Dove showed him his Scroll. On it Russel stood, with a huge ball-shaped hole in the middle of his mohawk that was singed and burned around the edges. "Umm..." Dove began. "Drop it." "Done." "Well that issue vanished faster than Russel's mohawk." Dove thought to himself. (What was that?! Nothing! Wait not you too! Gosh darn it no monologue is safe anymore!)

Back at home Professor Port was shocked and frightened. He said in his normal voice "Yang Xiao Long has scored a run. Yang you don't have to run the bases." Yang nodded, still angry. She stomped back to the dugout, along with Weiss who ran home during the spectacle.

After Yang was calmed down and the two other members of RWBY were tracked down and returned (only at the promise of many cookies and an all-year all-you-can-read library card) the game continued. Ruby batted again with a regular bat but was tagged out by Cardin at first base. She stuck her tongue out at him as she left the field. Weiss went again and made to first. Blake then went and mangaged to gain one base, Yang finally went and was too worn-out from her previous at-bat to try to hit the ball and was thrown out.

"Thaaattt'ss only the first inning folks!" Port called out. Unsuprisingly, much of the crowd groaned.

The rest of the game went much like that. Ren batted with his Aura again and actually got a run, Jaune somehow manged to trip into home for a score after a lucky hit, Weiss froze a fly-by ball one time and caused the out, and Pyrrha speared a hit with her javelein for the out. Jaune even got to pitch for one disasterous inning, which after a lot of balls, accidental pitches into the crowd, and even a pitch that shattered Ozpin's favorite 'coffee' mug (Jaune was almost expelled for that one), everyone there agreed to pretend that inning never happened and erased all footage of it. Save for a copy made by Glynda Goodwitch, so that she can always relish the look on the headmaster's face as the pitch-black ball somehow went ninety-degrees to the left and smahed the mug out of his hand.

Finally it's the bottom of the ninth, with both teams tied at 24 runs. Ruby was up to bat, Crescent Rose at the ready. Ren was pitching, for Pyrrha was worn-out, Nora could only throw balls that went everywhere, and Jaune had the fore-mentioned inning. Ren wasn't a bad pitcher, he just lacked certain amounts of the force needed to throw the perfect pitch. That paticular fact was the reason it was the bottom of the ninth with a full count, two outs, and bases loaded. The crowd was for once hushed. One could almost hear a pin drop. Ren paused for dramatic effect. "This is it, the climatic ending, the point that decides it all, the factor between victory and defeat, the difference between glory and sh-" For Pete's sake Ren throw the dang ball already! "Way to spoil the moment Yang." he called out. Yang returned "It's what I live for! Now throw it!"

Ren threw it and Ruby smashed it out of sight! It flew high, oh so high! Ruby war running the bases, her whole team was cheering-wait. Ah come on! Nora had rocket-jumped up to the ball and counter-smashed it down to Jaune. Jaune, for once- actually smacked it over to Pyrrha at third using both his sword and shield. Pyrrha kneeled, aimed, and fired, sending the ball to the catcher before Ruby could get to home base.

"Sheeeee iiisssss OOOOUUUUUUUTTTTTTT!" Professor Port truly roared this last statement. "THHHHAAAAAATTT'SSSSSS TTTHHHHHEEE GGGGAAAMMMMEEEE!"

Amidst the overwhelming cheers, eight voices cried out, "Wait!" Teams RWBY and JNPR walked up to Ozpin. "We must play until one of us wins!" Ozpin sighed. "Students, in case you can't tell, it's two in the morning." The teams looked around, bewildered. It was true. The moon was well and fully out and the darkness reached about every corner.

"But sir, one of us has to win! We made boasts! Bets, even!" Ruby wailed, giving off her infamous pout/puppy-eyes combo. Ozpin smiled at Ruby's childish side, then gently began "Okay, but-"

"FOOOORRRRREEEEE!" shouted Professor Port as he pitched the ball to the unarmed catcher. Ozpin's eyes widened and tried to cry out "Peter nooo-"

BAM! The catcher had whipped off his helmet, revealing spiky brown hair, and transformed the helmet into some sort of mace-and-chain. He wacked the ball so hard it truly went out of sight, even for Nora's rocket-jump.

Ozpin's fingers whirled as everyone crowded around his Scroll to see where the ball had went. The ball had went flying over the ruined structure from Iniation, passed through the Emerald Forest, and finally began descending. It landed with a _plop!_ somewhere inside the Deathstalker's den. Everyone there groaned. Everyone knew that Deathstalker dens were never left unoccupied long. Everyone then angrily turned towards the catcher, who had sat there with a sheepish grin, dark blues eyes lost in the night.

Ozpin spoke first. "What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

The catcher grinned, raised his arms above his head, and yelled out "Touchdown!"

Needless to say, the sound of many palms hitting many faces rang throughout the night.

**Eh? How was it? Was it up to snuff? Sorry if you expected all innings to be throughly gone through. That in itself would take much, much longer to write, and I said I would finish the game this time around. So I apologize to you all. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Yes, the catcher is OC. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Anyway if you guys would like to see more RWBY playing sports stories just let me know. I would be happy to oblige. Now, however, I may begin new stories that you may enjoy (or not, you may hate me for all I know.) I rambled long enough. I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice time of day.**


End file.
